


Bad Date Turned Good

by orphan_account



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And Lucifer comes to the rescue, Blind Date, But it won't because this is just some cute fluff to end a painful week, Fluff and flirting, Human Lucifer, M/M, Sam has a bad date, Smut is about to happen, pranking Dean, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean set his brother up for a bling date, but this date turns out to be a visit of hell. Luckily for Sam the waiter is very eager to help him out of this uncomfortable situation and maybe Sam is able to enjoy the evening nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Date Turned Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Samifer Love Week 2016 - Prompt: Blind Date!AU

                                                              

* * *

Sam stepped into the restaurant Dean told him to come to, unsure if this was a good idea after all. A blind date, who even _had_ those anymore? Did he really look so desperate that his big brother had to set this up for him? Sighing he looked around, trying to find his date. He’d get through with this, maybe she was nice after all. Dean said so at least, but then again the type of girl _Dean_ dated was… _special_.

After inspecting the room a second time, Sam noticed a woman alone at one of the tables a little to his left. She had a flower on her table, the sign Dean told him about. For a second Sam debated to just leave and tell his brother the girl didn’t show up, then he shrugged and walked over to the table. He only saw her from behind at first, long black hair and light skin, dressed in a white dress with flowers on it. Sam put on his best and nicest smile and walked around her.

“Hello, are you Aryn by any chance?” He kept his voice low, not wanting to alert anyone if this wasn’t his date, so her reaction almost shocked him. She looked up and her whole face lightened up with happiness. Grabbing his held out hand she began talking and Sam thought someone scratched over a chalk board with a knife.

“Oh my god! Look at what a _cutie_ you are! I bet you’re my date, Sam, right? Your brother didn’t mention how great you look! Come, sit down, sit down! I already ordered something to drink, you’re a little late you know, not that I’d mind of course, but oh well.”

The words came from her mouth like a waterfall, combined with her screeching voice making it hard for Sam to understand anything she said at all. His smile cracked a little, but he still somehow managed to sit down and kept it up. This would be a _very_ long night.

Aryn kept talking as if nothing could stop her and by the time Sam had ordered himself something to drink too she was already through half of her high school experiences. Sam was barely able to nod and throw in a ‘Oh, really?’ or ‘No way!’ from time to time – she just wouldn’t close her mouth for more than a second. Still, Sam kept the hope up that their food might be able to silence her at least for a few minutes – which was the complete opposite of what happened.

After hearing how great her food was, about all the allergies she had and that ran in her family, as well as knowing half of the things she loved to cook, Sam’s head began to spin. He waved the waiter over, ordered another drink – something harder this time – and excused himself from the table to go to the restrooms. Aryn didn’t seem to mind at all, the second he was gone she began annoying a woman on the table next to them.

Glad about the silence surrounding him, Sam closed the restroom door and leaned against it with closed eyes. He was surprised that he wasn’t deaf by now – Aryn’s voice was like a needle being drilled into one’s brain…

“Dean, I’m going to _kill_ you, I swear to god.” He groaned and pushed himself away – desperately doing everything as slow as possible to stay in this heavenly silence a little longer. He went to the toilet, methodically washed his hands and after ten minutes finally stepped out again. Sadly, Aryn was still there and her mouth was too. Sam felt like walking into hell when he sat back down and grabbed the already waiting drink to empty it in one go.

Not even two seconds passed before she seamlessly continued babbling about her absent mother and her alcoholic father again and Sam wished more than ever before that someone handed him a gun so he could fucking _end_ this date – one way or the other, he didn’t care much how. Sam tried to not listen to her word vomiting – without much success – and signed for the waiter again frustrated. This time however, when he walked over, the waiter leaned down to him with a grin on his face.

“Bad date, kiddo?” A deep voice asked – music for Sam’s abused and wounded ears. He turned his head slowly and looked into the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life, along with a face so handsome it made him blush without a reason. Swallowing down hard he glanced over at Aryn, who currently tortured the steak on her plate and didn’t pay attention to him at all while rambling – then he looked back at the other man with pleading eyes.

“ _The horror_!” He hissed silently. “Get me a gun or a drink, I’m _dying_ here…”

“We don’t offer guns, but I’ll see what I can do for you.” The waiter winked and Sam followed him with his eyes as he strutted away – swinging his hips slightly as if he knew he was being watched. Sam’s lips curled into a smirk, that guy surely had a nice rear.

“Sam, are you _listening_?” Aryn’s disturbing voice brought Sam’s attention back to her immediately.

“Yes, of course…” he mumbled and sipped from his water.

“Okay, where was I? Oh, yes! My mom, I swear, she is so annoying sometimes. She constantly –“

Sam fell back into nodding and gave Aryn a look that anyone else would have understood as disinterest, except from her. Apparently it only encouraged her and Sam cursed himself for having manners. If Dean had planned all this he would have to run very fast once he was home for sure. Every once in a while he looked over to the bar, hoping to catch the waiter from before, but whenever he looked it was either empty or just the barkeeper himself was there. Slowly he began to think that this torture would never stop, when the waiter suddenly appeared again behind Aryn.

“Excuse me, Miss?” His voice was as charming as his presence and Aryn turned around surprised.

“Yes?”

“We have a call for you, a woman that says she’s your mother. Would you like to take the call?”

Aryn blinked confused and Sam caught the waiter winking at him mischievously.

“Y-Yes, of course.” Sam watched her get up and excuse herself. As soon as she was walking away the waiter leaned over to Sam, smiling.

“If you still want to leave, now might be a good time.” He said silently and Sam felt his breath being taken away by the deep and serious look he gave him. “I’ll be off my shift in ten minutes, we could turn this evening into some fun without her. Wait at the employee’s exit in the back if you want to.”

Sam nodded without even thinking about it – anything was better than listening to this woman’s babbling. He reached for his pocket to pull his wallet out, but the waiter shook his head.

“It’s on the house, you should hurry before she realizes there is no call.”

“Thank you!” Sam whispered before he slid off the chair and sneaked out of the restaurant as fast as he could. He had no idea why he didn’t just walk home and beat the shit out of his brother – instead actually walked around the corner of the restaurant and searched for this exit the waiter mentioned. Was he really ditching his date to spend the night with the _waiter_ instead? Well, apparently. And he didn’t even feel bad for leaving Aryn inside – one more minute with her and he would chew his own arm off just to have an excuse to leave.

Sam waited in the dark behind the restaurant, nervous and unsure if that guy actually meant what he said. He didn’t even know _why_ he waited – such a bad date didn’t put him in the mood for fun actually and what kind of fun could this guy have in mind anyways? Then again, he was curious as to why he even offered him his help in the first place. There had to be a reason, right?

After fifteen minutes the door next to him opened and Sam pushed himself off the wall to look up the stairs. Oh top of them – highlighted by the yellow-ish glow from the restaurant – stood the waiter.

“Did she flip?” Sam immediately wanted to know and after a second both of them started to laugh. The guy closed the door, slipped into his jacket and scurried down the stairs to walk over to him. “So?” Sam asked again.

“She was heartbroken.” The guy said dramatically and fetched a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He lightened one and offered it to Sam, who shook his head. Shrugging, he put the pack back into his pocket and inhaled deeply. “She couldn’t understand why you left, after all you were so charming and flirted with her all the time.”

“ _Flirted_?” Sam gave him a shocked look. “Dude, I tried to cause myself an _aneurysm_ just to escape her _voice_!”

The guy laughed deep from his stomach and Sam smirked a little relieved. He already had more fun than the whole evening. When his laughter faded the blond guy turned around, smiling.

“I’m Lucifer, but everyone calls me Luce. And I guess you’re Sam, right?”

“Yeah, nice to meet you, Luce. And thanks again.” Sam smiled a little embarrassed and scratched his head, but Lucifer just nodded and began walking. Quickly Sam caught up and stepped beside him.

“Don’t thank me, you looked desperate, I had to step in.” Lucifer said and blew a small smoke cloud into the air. “Besides, she can’t be good enough in bed to excuse _that_ much effort, trust me.”

Sam shuddered at the thought of actually taking this girl _home_ with him. He didn’t want to imagine hearing this voice in bed for sure – he’d rather _never_ have sex again. This voice making sex noises? No, thank you very much!

“I guess you had no idea what you signed up for?” Lucifer asked after finishing his cigarette and snipped it to the ground. Sam sighed and shook his head.

“Blind date, my brother apparently pulled a prank on me.”

“Wanna get back at him for it?”

Sam looked at Lucifer and the grin on his face told him he wasn’t joking.

“Any idea how?” Sam asked and raised a brow. Lucifer shrugged and then, much to Sam’s surprise, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Sam’s stomach tingled at the look Lucifer gave him – a mixture of seduction and amusement that made him blush again.

“I have a few ideas. I’m known to be rather creative.”

“O-Okay…” Sam muttered and with a gentle pinch Lucifer loosened his grip a little, without letting go completely. “I… uhm… I don’t think he will like this…”

“Even better.” Lucifer laughed. “He set you up with an annoying brat, you come home with me. I think that’s enough to get back at him, right?”

“P-Probably.”

Sam had no idea why he agreed to this but Lucifer was very intriguing and it was impossible for him to say no. And Dean _really_ had to learn his lesson – such a date was _way_ over their normal prank level. Silently and with Lucifer’s arm somehow staying around his waist, the two walked back to the motel Sam called ‘home’ for the moment. In front of the door to their connected rooms though, Sam became hesitant. Lucifer dragged him to the side and smirked at him.

“No need to be scared, Sam. Just a little acting to teach your brother a lesson.” He said and suddenly his hands ruffled through Sam’s hair and fiddled on his shirt, completely messing his appearance up. All Sam could do was hold his breath and give him a very confused look. “Just for effect.” Lucifer winked. “You need to look like we had some fun already, don’t you think?”

Slowly it dawned on Sam what Lucifer was talking about and with a smirk he brought his own hands to the spiky blond hair of the older one, messing it up just the same. He chuckled at the result, which turned the charming guy into a hot looking mess.

When he reached for the door handle again Lucifer’s arm was wrapped around Sam’s waist from behind. This time, however, his hand shoved under Sam’s shirt a little and he shivered slightly under the touch before he looked up. Lucifer gave him a reassuring smile that made his nervousness fade away and he was finally able to push the handle down and walk in.

“I’m home, Dean!” he shouted louder than he had to and not even five seconds later the door burst open and his brother gave him the most horrified look he had ever seen on his face.

“What the _hell_ , Sammy?” he gasped and stared at Lucifer as if he’d attack him the next second. Sam, fully aware of how angry his brother was, smiled and let Lucifer pull him closer again.

“Dean, Luce. Luce, my brother Dean.”

Lucifer turned his attention to Dean for a moment, grinning like the devil himself.

“Nice to meet you, _Dean_.” He purred sweetly and gripped Sam’s waist tighter. “Sam, you said we’d have some time for ourselves…”

“Yeah, right.” Sam chuckled and gave Dean an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Dean. Would you mind leaving us alone?”

“The hell I will! Who the fuck is this guy and why is his hand on your _– god dammit_!”

Lucifer had shoved his hand further up Sam’s shirt, causing the younger one to giggle and press against him. Dean was about to lose his shit so Sam carefully unwrapped Lucifer’s arm from himself and walked over to the door.

“Sorry, Dean. I doubt you wanna see this.” He said with the sweetest smile and closed the door right in his brother’s face. A moment later he was spun around and was pressed against the door himself, lusty and dark eyes looking down at him.

“Luce, what?”

“You know, I actually enjoy this game… what do you think, could we play a little longer?”

Before Sam could answer his breath was taken away in a rough kiss and he sank against the other – Lucifer’s strong hand holding him up. His head was spinning when Lucifer slipped his tongue into his mouth and he just gasped at the unfamiliar sensation and how damn good it made him feel. Behind him Dean banged against the door and shouted something, but Sam couldn’t understand a word. Only when Lucifer finally pulled back and he was able to breathe again his mind slowly came back.

“So, what do you think, Sam? End this day the way your date expected it to end?”

Sam’s knees became week at this question – every cell of his body screaming yes over and over again.

“Yeah… yeah, end it…” he muttered when Lucifer pulled him away from the door and spun him over to the bed. Their lips crashed against each other’s again when Lucifer pushed him down into the soft sheets and he was in heaven. “Please end it good…” he whispered against Lucifer’s lips and he felt that the blond smiled into the kiss.

Oh yes, he would end it good… so, _so_ good…

 


End file.
